Various devices for tightly fixing laces have been conventionally devised and put into practical use. However, they are configured in a complicated manner, which of course causes their production cost to be greatly high.
Accordingly, the inventor has proposed a novel lace-fixing device that is made in a relatively simple manner, and effectively fixes laces, which is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 1993-05516.
In the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a fixing device 20 is provided with an elastically supported plate 21 having coupling holes 23 on both sides of a fastening hole 22 formed on the central portion thereof, and bent portions 24 bent inwardly from edges of both end sides thereof; and a curved plate 25 having a protruded part 28 through which a lace coupling hole 27 is formed to pass, on both sides of a fastening hole 26 formed on the central portion thereof. The elastically supported plate 21 is also provided with elastic fixing projection pieces 30 that are protruded from one side of the coupling holes 23. The elastically supported plate 21 is adapted to be cladded on the top side portion of the curved plate 25, in such a manner that the bent parts 24 of the elastically supported plate 21 are locked onto both sides of the curved plate 25, so that the elastic fixing projection pieces 30 can press a lace 29 that is passed through the lace coupling hole 27 formed on the curved plate 25 toward the protruded part 28, thereby enabling the lace 29 to be maintained at a tightly fixed state.
The lace fixing device 20 is easily applied to footwear, because it does not need any additional fixing means, but it fails to be applied to wearing apparel like clothes or bags. When the lace 29 is moved to one sides of the elastic fixing projection pieces 30 during the process of pressing the lace 20 against the protruded part 28 by means of the elastic fixing projection pieces 30, there is a possibility that the elastic fixing projection pieces 30 are raised or the lace 29 is deviated from both sides of the elastic fixing projection pieces 30, which keeps the lace 29 from being appropriately fixed.